We're Alive
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- Cancer Arc. Scully redécouvre le plaisir d'être vivante.


We're alive.

&

Sommaire : Post- Cancer Arc. Scully redécouvre le plaisir d'être vivante.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Je ne touche pas d'argent.

&&&&&

Ils étaient assis dans le salon de Scully depuis des heures. Des heures entières à faire de la paperasse dont ils se seraient bien passé tous les deux.

Scully avait pu, enfin, revenir sur le terrain quelques semaines plus tôt, après que sa rémission ait été totalement avérée.

Ce fut le soulagement pour elle, et aussi pour lui. Surtout pour lui, se surprenait-elle à penser de plus en plus.

Cette bonne nouvelle ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur le qui-vive, guettant les moindre signes de rechute, qui ne vinrent, heureusement, pas.

Donc ce soir c'était « soirée boulot chez Scully » comme l'avait si bien décrété Mulder.

La pluie avait décidé de tomber drue depuis une bonne heure maintenant et le bruit sourd des gouttes sur les vitres commençait à profondément la déconcentrer.

Elle releva la tête, admirant la vue de cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas de couler. Elle trouva ça presque poétique.

-Scully ça va ?

-Oui.

Subitement, elle se redressa et sortie, laissant Mulder pantois.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour réagir et partir à la suite de sa partenaire.

Il sortit rapidement de l'immeuble et resta médusé devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

Scully, riant sous la pluie. Heureuse.

Il mit un instant avant de sortir de sa torpeur.

-Scully il pleut.

-Je sais.

Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je profite de la pluie.

-Tu vas attraper froid. Tu n'es pas habillée.

-Tant mieux.

L'eau s'écoulait de ses cheveux et traçait son propre sillon à travers les maigres remparts qu'étaient ses vêtements.

Il la regardait, immobile, fixant le trajet des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau.

-_Je_ ne veux pas que tu tombes malade Scully.

Elle le regarda, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était aussi trempé qu'elle.

-Ca m'est égal.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le prendre personnellement. Elle gérait les choses à sa manière. Il suivait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, la pluie les engloutissant toujours un peu plus.

-Tu tremble Scully. Tu as froid.

A ses mots, et comme par magie, ses dents se mirent à claquer.

-Oui. C'est bon d'avoir froid Mulder.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Ca ne faisait même pas un mois qu'elle était hors de danger, elle ne _pouvait_ pas être inconsciente à ce point !!

-J'ai bien failli ne plus _jamais_ ressentir ce genre de froid Mulder. Tellement différent de l'autre. J'avais oublié comment c'était.

C'était dur d'entendre ses mots, ils contenaient tellement de vérité. Elle avait bien failli _mourir_. Cruelle vérité.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui remit doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Allez viens Scully. Je crois que tu as assez profité de la pluie.

Elle le laissa alors la ramener à l'appartement.

Il l'amena directement dans la salle de bain et leur sortit deux serviettes.

-Tu trembles Mulder.

-C'est parce que j'ai froid.

Elle le fixa, inquiète.

-Tu aurais du rentrer !

-Jamais sans toi.

Il enleva son t-shirt et se frictionna les cheveux, tandis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, la serviette encore en mains.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'aime la pluie. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie. Et je voulais me sentir vivre.

Ca il pouvait le comprendre.

-Il y a d'autres moyens pour ça tu sais.

-Non. Je voulais…..

Elle se tut. Il la pressa.

-Quoi ?

-Sentir. Ressentir. Je voulais que le froid pénètre ma peau, même si je dois tomber malade après. Je veux revivre. Juste me sentir vivante.

De voir les larmes s'échapper, une à une, lui brisa le cœur. Lui prenant la serviette des mains, il se plaça derrière elle et commença doucement à lui sécher les cheveux.

-Tu es _vivante_ Scully.

-Je _sais_.

Il savait qu'elle voulait rajouter quelque chose.

-Mais…. ?

Elle soupira lourdement et fini par révéler.

-Mais je ne le _sens_ pas.

Elle riva son regard au sol, embarrassée.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à la signification de ses paroles.

-Scully enlève ton haut.

-Quoi !?

- Enlève-le.

-Mais…..

-Il est trempé. Enlève-le.

Elle le retira comme il le lui avait demandé, et se retrouva debout, devant lui, en soutien-gorge. Il se mit alors à la frictionner avec vigueur.

-Aie !

-Tu vois, tu ressens.

-Oui, de la douleur, et ce n'est pas agréable !

-Désolé.

Il finit par laisser tomber la serviette et déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

-C'est plus agréable ?

-Mulder…..

-Tais-toi et ressens.

Il redéposa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau froide. Curieux contraste mais ô combien plaisant.

Elle frissonna, et cette fois-ci il sut que ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

-Est-ce que tu sens _ça_ ?

-Oui Mulder….

Elle se sentit soudainement attirée par derrière, son dos percutant son torse. Il l'étreignit avec force.

-_Tu es vivante _Scully.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

Il murmura, plongé dans ses cheveux.

-Toujours.

Elle ne put contenir les vannes plus longtemps et fondit en larmes.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

- Scully, si jamais tu ne te _sens_ pas assez vivante, parles-en-moi s'il te plait.

Elle approuva doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, pendant de longues minutes. Elle finit toutefois par se détacher de lui.

-Mulder je crois qu'on a encore de la paperasse à finir.

Il saisit parfaitement le message.

-D'accord, habille-toi chaudement et rejoins-moi. Je prépare du thé.

Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front et sorti.

Restée seule dans la salle de bain, à moitié nue, elle murmura simplement.

-Merci.

&&&&&


End file.
